Leo Grummel
Leonardo Jeremey Scire Grummel known as Leo Grummel for short or Dr. Grummel is the main tetartagonist and an anti-hero in Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures. He was a former doctor/surgeon who is now spending his time mostly being a mad scientist, pursuing his dreams further into learning more about Scientology taking other variant amounts of scientific jobs like an astronaut, a Science, Biology, Physics, Chemistry Teacher of Downy Town High School, etc. When he is tired out from his jobs, he would also work as a Bartender and talk to Xela Stern and August. Appearance(s) Leo appears to be a big dog who seems to be the hugest canine to be designed on the TMRA series. He is a German Shepherd, Leo has a blue coat, with a big red tie, and dark brown pants. They have red shoes with a small light blue for his collar, a circle design on the very back of the side (next to the other side of the shoe) and the small bottom layer of his shoe. Leo has another design of him with the same clothing, except for a red/black/brown color scheme on his outfit. And the other design is for him for his science-related activities when he thinks things are going to get supposedly messy for him or others during his performance when he was a doctor, along with being a now and current independent scientist. Personality Leo really loves Sciencetology and loves to be a Bartender when he is unable to work for his Science related jobs. He had been influenced heavily from his mother Lucca Scire for her scientific occupations that Leo would eventually take part in as well, and had been under the influence of his father with being a bartender like him and having sporty like jobs before getting to be a Doctor. Eventually ever since the trial against the Glacials things had changed. Leo has a huge resentment against the Glacials; a family for the two of the daughters; Alice Glacial and Crystal. Despite this, Leo trusts the daughters more than the parents, and (just like the Glacials) grieves for the death of Crystal. He also shares a bond with his closer ones with Daray; Grummel's younger cousin, Olaf; his attorney for the trial against the Glacials, and Malik, his aspiring roommate. He does have other friends in Lovely Land and is well known as just a cool guy to be around. Thoutubus (YouTube) Leo would be featured on some of Malik's videos on his YouTube channel with various animations and drawings that may feature him here and then. Grummel (just like other characters in the series) will possibly have his chance of being onto the series. Lovely Land: Fleeceville Leo has been in Lovely Land: Fleeceville ever since he was trying to hide from the Glacials and the Brumals; which are the Glacial's secretive armies. Daray has been also going along on Leo's every footstep here and then, just to make sure he is okay. It got to a point where he had to face his fears, his enemies, otherwise known as the Glacials. Leo likes it in Lovely Land: Fleeceville. Although, the stuff Malik says about "the whole place being 'a dream'" in Malik's head has been making him more observant about not just him but the whole world he is in. Secret Scire The Trial The trial occurred back then when Leo was forced into a trial over the Glacials falsely accusing him of purposely sabotaging the surgery with their daughter Alice when it was Grummel's other higher class coworkers who wanted to impair the procedure with Alice to get back at either Grummel or the Glacials for an unknown reason. The Glacials had complained and complained and use false evidence to trick the jury into believing it (like false security footage that was photoshopped by Calvin Keen, etc). The Glacials also got a lawyer named Keen for some time mainly to see if anything suspicious would happen or to type and rewrite the stuff said during the jury. Mafia/Gang The Mafia of Leo's was his former one during his childhood. He didn't intend to get them to kill anybody and he thought they were joking around. Until they ended up talking about murdering somebody, he eventually resited from the Mafia Gang during his childhood and focused on being a doctor later on. Aftermath After the trial, the Glacials lost. With Leo's assistance from Olaf, he was able to help back up Leo and debunk the claims told by the Glacials. And the Glacials lost the trial and were charged for wasting the jury's time but not arrested or put anywhere due to their grievances with Alice. Death of Crystal As mentioned before the Mafia or at least somebody who took part in there robbed the House of the Glacials and kidnapped the two; leaving one of the two daughters dead. The Glacials puts the whole blame against Leo since he used to lead his former Mafia/Gang that they claim he still takes full part into. Despite the Mafia/Gang confirming that Leo no longer took any part in their acts, they still assume Leo was the one who got their Mafia/Gang to kill the Glacial's daughter. Media/Trivia * Leo is actually based off of a Dog that the real-life version of Malik actually met during the after hours of school walking up the hill and find Leo excited to meet him and some other school peers. * Scire is around his 30s which makes him born in 1988. * Grummel is the fourth character to be based on a real-life animal, asides from Daray; a dog that Olaf encountered, but (that's probably not their name). * The last name started off as "Ubel"; which meant evil. ** Which was also a letter off of Uber. ** The name was then decided to be Grummel which was based on the vocabulary "Grumpy". *** Which fits with Grummel's personality being moody some of the times. * Leo has a cousin named Daray Darcus ** They seem to have a fairly decent bond as cousins. ** They trust each other and want the best out of each other. ** At times they would get mad at each other but they still care for each other and their well being. * Dr. Grummel has feelings for another Dog named "Audrey August". ** She is an Australian Shepherd. ** And they are also teaching for as a gym teacher coach. ** And August had some feelings for Leo at some point as well. * Grummel as a former doctor/surgeon is a reference towards: ** Alphys from the Undertale franchise who is a doctor; like Leo used to have been. *** Except Alphys is a dinosaur, while Leo is a Dog. ** Dr. Fox from the UniKitty! who also is a doctor; like Leo used to have been. *** And they are also canines. Except, Dr. Fox as you could tell from their name is a Fox. * Leo still fears the Glacials (Glaciphobia, Brumalphobia, Wintryphobia) because of: ** The Brumals ; which are the armies that worked for the Glacials for a long time. *** They would hunt for Leo and his closest ones. **** (Unless he had his closet friends with him (e.g. Malik, Olaf, or Daray Darcus around to stop them.) ** The Glacials mentioned stuff through recordings from Leo on how they only want him slaughtered. *** They even went to the point of getting a gravestone of his current name carved onto the stone. ** They made threats beforehand and still fantasize about wanting Leo dead. * The reason for his interaction with the Mafia/Gang still is because he wanted the Brumals to leave him alone, so he would get the Gang/Mafia to fight off the Brumals neutralizing the threat but causing a huger problem since some of the Mafia/Gang members actually would follow some of the perpetrators, which led to them breaking in and kidnapping the Glacials' daughters and slaughtering one of them. * Leo has some friends who similar to him. ** Some even dressing up just like him and his outfit. *** Despite this, they are not exactly affiliated with the Gang/Mafia. Category:TMRA Heroes Category:Time Majesty Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Destructive Category:Animals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Dogs Category:Canine Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Internet Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:In Love Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti Hero Category:Master Manipulators Category:Mastermind Category:Artistic Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Real Life Heroes Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Grey Zone Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Male Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:The Hero